Kiss-Cam
by GravityFallsGeek
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are going to a Gravity Falls Baseball game for there 13th birthday.But when the Kiss-cam comes onto the screen,Who might end up kissing? WendyxDipper and Rated T for Kissing. As of right now, This is on hold!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This idea popped into my head,So I decided to share it! I think this is just going to be a One-Shot...But if you want more chapters,Let me know! :) Oh,And I own Nothing...**

**Dipper's POV:**

**...**

I leaned in for the Kiss,Almost letting our Lips touch..._ Hmm...Mabey you don't understand what's going on here...Let's Rewind a little bit..._

**...**

Today Is me and my Sister's 13th brithday,and since my sister is 10 minutes older,She's being told what were doing today,10 minutes before me...Mabel recently came back into the attic room,Telling me what we were doing.

Apparently,Were going to a Baseball game,Gruncle Stan got 'Free' tickets,But I'm pretty sure he stole them,He has 5 tickets,For him,me,Mabel,Soos,and Wendy.I heart skipped a beat when Mabel told me Wendy was coming to celebrate our birthday with us,Usally she would be out with her friends,Espically Robbie,Her boyfriend.

I smiled slightly and threw on my Hat,walking out of the Attic."Hurry up Kids! Were going to be late!"I heard Gruncle Stan's annoyed voice yell from down staris.I sighed and walked down the staris,Seeing Mabel wearing a new sweater to represent out team,The Gravity Falls Beavers,My sister had a brown sweater,With a purple beaver on it,But even worse...It was sparkly.

Me and Mabel wern't people who liked sports,Or even watched it,But Mabel seemed totally into this game,She had her new hand-made sweater,Binoculars and she even,Had a headband and skirt,That read 'Go Beavers!'

I laughed slightly,Now jumping in the car.I looked who was in the car,and who was sitting where,Stan was in the drivers seat,Soos right next to him in the front,As where Mabel was on the right in the back,I was in the middle,and Wendy was on the left.

_Great,I'm squished between two girls..And one of them is my crush!_ I thought to myself,Nervousley.I felt my cheaks heat up,Wendy was just,so close to me,Mabel was leaning more towards the door,As where Wendy was leaning away from it,Onto me.

I took a few shakey breaths,Trying to get my cheaks back to there normal color,By the time I felt my cheaks cooler,and not so warm,We were already at the Baseball staduim.

"Alright,Out of the car!"Stan yelled,Opening his door and jumping out of the badly Air-conditioned car.I slowly got out after Wendy did."You ok Dipper?"Wendy's voice asked from infront of me."Yeah,Why are you asking?"I said,Wondering what was wrong with me."You look a little red..."She said,A bit in worry."Oh,It's kinda hot in the car..."I answered nervousley."Yeah,It kinda is..."Wendy answered back,Wiping her head back around towards the way she was walking.

**...**

We acually got pretty good seats,Which made me think Stan stole them,Even more.I somehow ended up sitting next to Mabel and Wendy,again,The game started out pretty boring,The other team was wining by 2...Oh,I forgot to tell you,It was The Gravity Falls Beaver's VS. The Glem Tigers,and so far,It was 2-to-0,The Beavers losing.

Stan was already asleep,Having no care in the world about the Baseball game,Soos was eating...Like,7 Hotdogs,Mabel was pearing through her Bionocualrs,she was probley the most interesting in the game then any of us,Me and Wendy were just siting there looking bored.

"Oh,I forgot!"Wendy said,Just as our team finally scored a point,Wendy pulled a MP3 Player out of her pocket,Plugging the ear-phones into her ear.I stared at her,Why didn't I think of that!Wendy caught my gaze and took out one Ear-phone."You want to listen?"She asked,Handing me the ear-phone.I nodded and put it into my ear,Injoying the music better then the game.

**...**

"Aww,Darn,It died!"Wendy Stated,Half way into the game,Wendy sighed and I took the ear-plug out of my ear."Not very interested in it eathier?"I whispered to Wendy,as she pocketed the MP3 player,She looked up at me and shrugged."Nope-Wait,Your not interested?"She asked."No,I'm not much of a sports person...I just think Stan will take us anywhere he can fall Asleep."I said,Smiling,as Wendy laughed."That's true."She answered,Smiling back.

All of a sudden,The Big screen out on the feild,Got all bright and pink,It was also filled with Hearts as 'Kiss-Cam' came up onto the screen."Oooo,I love this part!"Mabel said,As Soos was now closing his eyes shut and covering it with his hands,As to were Stan was still sleeping,Me and Wendy weren't really paying attention,We were still whispering and laughing,Like good friends,But all of a sudden,We heard the whole staduim shouting "KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!"We looked up at the screen and watched the first couple kiss,The audience went,"AWWW!" Mabel being the loudest.

Wendy rolled her eyes."Some of them aren't even couples,"Wendy whispered...And that got me thinking...I looked over at my Sister,If they made us kiss...I shuddered at the thought,Wendy laughed."I'm pretty sure there not aloud to do that."She said,Catching my gaze at Mabel.I took a sigh of relife,Closing my eyes,Because of the hot sun blazing into them.

I suddenly felt a tug on my sleeve,I opened my eyes and looked at Mabel,She was pointing at the screen,Which now had the next Kiss-cam couple on it,Suprisingly,It was Robbie and Tambry.I looked over at Wendy who was staring up at the screen as well."Wendy..."I murmered as the Crowd went "AWWWW!" Wendy looked over at me."He's just a Jerk who was using me,Dipper."She said sadly."But I don't care,I still have you Dipper,My use to be one of my two boys,But now my only."She said.I felt my cheaks heat slightly up,I suddenly looked at my shoes,Hoping Wendy didn't notice me blush.

I looked up at Mabel,Who seemed very suprised and was staring at the screen.I looked over at Wendy,too afraid to look at the screen right now,Wendy was staring at the screen,A smile and a happy gleam in her eyes.I heard chants,All around me,Even In my ear."KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!"I now dared to look at the screen,Seeing who was taking so long to kiss,My heart nearly stopped and my head wiped back over to Wendy.

It was Me and Wendy on the screen,And Wendy still had that gleam in her eyes as she turned to look at me,A Happy glem.I smiled nervosuley,My cheaks heating up again."Dipper,You've liked me for a long time,Haven't you?"She asked.I nodded."H-How'd you know?"I answered,and she shrugged."I can just tell."She answered,Leaning in Forward for the kiss.I leaned in to,Almost letting our Lips touch,They finally touched,and we kissed for about 15 seconds before Wendy and I released,The audience screamed "AWWWWW!" for the last time.

"Happy Birthday,Dipper."Wendy Answered,That Happy gleam still in her eyes.

**That...Took...Forever...BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! Hope you guys injoyed,And Let me know if you want Another chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO many people have been wanting a new chapter.I was suprised, ,I do relize there are MANY errors,But my computer hates me and doesn't let me fix most of them,I do hope you Understand! Anyways,I don't own anything...But now,I present you...CHAPTER 2!**

**Mabel's POV:**

Whoa...I mean,_Whoa._I didn't see this coming...at all. That look in Wendy's eyes,Made me think she likes him back.I guess I can understand...Robbie left her for one of her friends,and Dipper is,One of her two guys.

But still,It didn't seem right...Wendy _just_ seemed to have feelings for showed no signs of Loving him before.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Gruncle Stan's snoring,Randomly coming to a stop,He blinked open his eyes,Just in time to see Wendy and Dipper pull away from the kiss,Both of them blushing hard.

Gruncle Stan's eyes widened."I missed alot...Didn't I?"He asked,In complete suprise.I giggled."You sure did Gruncle Stan!"I commented,Smiling.

I would ask Wendy about her random love towards Dipper,Later.

Soos also opened his eyes,They were closed for a long ammount of time.I guess he didn't want to see Couples kissing...I mean,Soos isn't in to romance,Soos looked over at the Blushing two,Dipper and Wendy."Whoa,They didn't...Did they?"Soos said,In the same suprised tone Stan talked in.

I nodded at Soos's question."They did! It's so romantic,Isn't it!"I whispered to the Man-child,In a romancey voice."Wait...Dipper likes Wendy...And Wendy likes Dipper..."He said,Still staring at there flushed faces.

"No,They don't like eachother."I suddenly said,Making Soos confused."They _Love,_Eachother."I said,Smiling."But-?"Soos questioned,Still sounding confused.I sighed."Soos,How could you not tell that Dipper likes her!?"I said,Knowing Dipper was making his crush on Wendy,Pretty obvious before today."I did notice that,"Soos said."But I didn't notice Wendy loving Dipper back...I thought she was dating Robbie...?"He said,Sounding more confused then before.

I pointing across the Baseball feild,At the screen that projected the Kiss-Cam before."That's what made this all happen,Well...Except Wendy liking Dipper back...I'm not sure when that happened."I said,Loud enough for Dipper and Wendy to hear,But they were to buired in a conversation to hear me."Wait...You mean Robbie was on the Kiss-Cam...?With who?"I sighed again."Soos,You should have been paying attention!But,Anyways...Yes,Robbie was on the he was up there with Tambry."I said."The girl who text to much...?"Soos asked as I giggled."Yep!"

**Wendy's POV:**

As soon as the game was over,(Our team wining,Suprisingly.)Dipper took ahold of my wrist,Making me blush even redder,and ran us through the crowd."Dipper!What's this for!"I asked,My voice sounding nervous.I had no idea what he was doing,Or why,But when I asked him what this was for,All he did was Smile."Dipper!"I complained,as he just laughed lightly.

We soon stopped at a Drink and food stand,Dipper pulled out a wallet."Get anything you want Wendy,I'm paying."Dipper said,Pulling out some money."What!No!I can't let you pay these high prices!"I said,Even though my mouth was dry."Wendy...Come on..."He begged,Obviousley wanting to do something for me.I sighed."Alright,Alright...Hmm..."I said,Looking over the menu."Could I get a Pitt Cola?"I asked Dipper and he nodded."Like I said,Anything you want."He said,Putting some money on the counter."Two Pitt Cola's please."Dipper said to the chashier.

"Sorry sir,We only have one cup left."The chasier said,Making Dipper smile,Why would he be smiling at that?"Ones fine then."Dipper said as the chasier handed him the sodo,And Dipper grabbed two straws off the counter...two straws?I was wondering what was going on in Dipper's mind...

Dipper placed the two straws in the drink,Looking up at my confused face,He just smiled."What? I'm thirsty,Your thirsty,There's only one cup left..."He said,as I quickly caught onto what Dipper was trying to do.I smiled back,Feeling my face heat up.

Suddenly,Mabel,Soos,and Stan came into veiw,Wow...It took them that long to get threw that crowd?Mabel's eyes found us and she ran up to us."Found you guys!You two just ran off-"Mabel started,But cut off,Staring at the drink in Dipper's hands."Two straws?What are you doing Dipper...?"Mabel asked,Suddely staring up at my Flushed face."OH!"Mabel said,Smiling.

"Anyways...I think we should get going,Before Gruncle Stan-"Mabel started but was interupted by Stan's yells."LETS GET GOING!"All three of us,Suddenly burst out laughing.

We walked up to Gruncle Stan,While Dipper handed me the soda he just paid for.I was about to tell him to have it back,That I could drink some later,But he suddenly started walking away,He glanced behind him,Motioning for me to follow him.I shook my head,Snapping out of my thoughts and followed my new...Well,There's not a word for it,I mean...He's not my boyfriend,Yet...Because neathier of us have asked eachother out..But,We kissed and we both know we like eachother...

**...**

Soon we were in the Car,The soda already gone,Me and Dipper drank it all out of the two straws.I smiled at Dipper,Who was looking at me with a smile as well.I looked away,blushing,and Dipper looked at his shoes,His cheaks a light shade of Pink.I then looked at his hand,That was just lying there beside him.I didn't know if I should do it...But I did it anyways.

I took his hand in mine,Holding his hand,Dipper looked up at me,His cheaks now a rosy red,in suprise.I smiled,My cheaks getting even more red,But suddenly Dipper smiled back at me,Not looking away from my eyes.I couldn't look away from his brown eyes,Not any much more then he could look away from my Green,But Dipper had a small twinkle in his eyes...

I think I knew what Dipper was thinking,'_Best birthday,ever'_

**Woop! Finally done...And don't worry,I'll have a chapter 3! I hope you injoyed all this Lovey-Dovey stuff,Because there will be more! 83**


End file.
